Hands
by TX17
Summary: Life in the Underground passes you by when you're cut off from everyone. The two brothers, Sans and Papyrus, are taken in by the Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster. But the good doctor is not their father figure. This is not a happy, loving family.
1. WD Gaster

_**I do not own the rights to Undertale.**_

 _ **Please read and review. Thank you.**_

* * *

The backstreets of Hotland were unforgiving in the sweltering heat this time of year. Not that it ever WAS pleasant, but it was usually more tolerable.

It had been many years since The War, in which the monsters had been driven from the surface. A few generations had come and gone, but King Asgore Dreemurr still led his people in this dark, trying time. Upon the death of Princes Asriel and Chara, the King had once again declared war on the humans, and declared it law that any humans found in the Underground were to be captured by the Royal Guard and their souls collected for breaking the barrier that kept the monsters imprisoned in the Underground. It wasn't long after that that Queen Toriel disappeared into the Snowdin Forest. Nobody really knew the details, but everyone assumed that Princess Chara had something to do with the whole situation.

The Royal Guard was out in force in the recent weeks. Another human had been spotted in the Underground. Sightings were reported around the Snowdin Forest, near the Ruins, but all of the Underground was on alert. This was the third human to enter the Underground since the Princes died. Many monsters were hopeful that very soon, they would have all seven souls, and be able to return to the surface after so many years.

But for the most part, there was much suffering and despair in the kingdom. People did their best to stay happy and live their lives, but there wasn't much sunshine in their hearts in the Underground. Especially miserable at the time were two young boys. Brothers.

Leaning against a wall, the older brother laid there, his boney chest exposed. His bleach bones perspiring, despite the apparent lack of sweat glands. He wasn't well.

He looked up to the roof of the caverns, thinking. Not about anything in particular, no. He was pretty carefree and unfocused, for the most part. As he weakly laid against the wall, he cracked a small smile, and chuckled. " Heh. That's a good one," he said to himself. "I'll have to tell Pap that one."

"SANS!" cried a voice from around the corner. Sans turned his head.

Another skeleton, maybe a year or two younger than Sans, and a head taller, appeared ran around the corner with a cup of water. He wore a red scarf, despite the heat, and a baseball cap on his head. He had a look of urgency and worry on his face. "Sans! I got some water! Drink!"

The taller skeleton moved the cup towards Sans' mouth. Sans weakly opened his jaw, and the other poured the water into Sans' mouth.

"Ah…," Sans breathed upon finishing, "thanks, bro." He flashed a weak smile.

"Do you feel better?" asked the other, tilting his head.

"I'm fine, Papyrus…," Sans said, obviously not fine.

Papyrus frowned. "We can't stay here, Sans!" he exclaimed, "We need to go somewhere else! Like Waterfall!"

"Too far," Sans said, smiling. "Wouldn't make it."

"Don't talk like that! You'll be fine! No matter what, you'll be fine!"

Sans closed his eyes, and patted his brother on the head. "You worry a ton, ya know. A…"

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "Saaaaaaans!"

"…skele- **ton**."

Papyrus groaned and scowled, narrowing his eyes. He moved over and sat down next to his brother, then looked up at the stalactites above.

"I saw Captain Flamesman by the water fountain," he said, "along with that fish girl."

"Oh?" Sans asked softly.

"I'm going to be there one day, too, Sans," Papyrus continued.

"At the fountain? You were just there."

"No! I'm going to join the Royal Guard. I'm going to be a famous Guardsman, and I'm going to capture humans so we can leave the Underground!"

Sans smiled. This had been Papyrus' dream for the past few years. Ever since Captain Scorch Flamesman had tossed a hush puppy into Papyrus' hat while they were out begging. The only person to ever give them food, let alone enough to eat. Sure, with enough spare change they'd be able to go get something, but it took time. They brothers were lucky if they ate every day. But Captain Flamesman's act made Papyrus idolize the Royal Guardsmen, viewing them as paragons of nobility in this otherwise cruel world they lived in. Honestly, that was just Sans' cynicism speaking. Papyrus didn't see the world as cruel. He had a cheery, sunny disposition, and an optimistic outlook on everything. Even so, he still knew it needed improvement, and he planned to make a difference as part of the Royal Guard.

"I'm sure you will, bro," Sans said as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

A few hours went by. Sans was feeling weak again, and it showed on his face. Papyrus took notice.

"Sans! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sans replied, "Just hungry."

"We almost have enough for one of those hot dogs you like! I can go ask for some more money! Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah…," Sans answered weakly, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Go, bro."

Papyrus frowned and hugged his brother. "I'll be back soon," he assured Sans. He let go and took off.

* * *

It was worrisome, seeing Sans in such a weak state. He was sick, but two urchins didn't exactly have money to go and seek treatment. They barely had enough to buy anything to eat. Even so, Papyrus didn't lose heart. He couldn't. Sans had once told him that the day they stop caring is the day everything starts to fall apart. And while there were days he couldn't really tell just how much Sans cared, Papyrus made sure he would never stop. There was a happy ending to all of this, he knew it. And he'd find it.

He walked around the roads with his cap in his outstretched hand, asking for spare change. A lot of people would just shrug him off, but there were some who tossed him a coin here and there. And he was grateful.

He stopped for a moment and counted out the change. It took a moment for him to remember which numbers came after which, but after persistent trying, he arrived at 27G. Not enough. He frowned. He needed three more pieces. He stood up without looking where he was going, and bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground with a thud, and Papyrus' money scattered. He dove for it, trying to pick up every last cent. Picking up as much as he could, he turned to the person he'd bumped into.

The man had risen to his feet already. He was tall. Very tall. Nearly twice Papyrus' height. His shoes had been recently shined, Papyrus could see his reflection in them. He wore a long black coat down to his ankles, with the collar pointing out to the side. Inside the coat, he was wearing a white turtleneck. His face was a skull, like Sans and Papyrus. His white eyes and serious expression put a small scare into Papyrus. He had seen this man a few times before, walking towards the laboratory in east Hotland, but had never spoken to him.

The man held out his hand toward Papyrus. The young boy looked down and saw the man's boney hands holding a gold coin, just above a hole in his palm.

"You missed one," the man said, not changing or relaxing his expression.

"Oh, uh…" Papyrus stammered, "y-yes, thanks!" He took the coin sheepishly, and began to turn away.

"Why are you begging?" the man asked.

Papyrus stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you begging?" the man repeated. Papyrus slowly turned back around.

"I, uh... I have to get some money to buy food! My brother is—"

"So you're an urchin," the man cut him off.

Papyrus didn't answer.

After a brief silence, the man spoke again. "Where's your brother?"

"Uh… Sans is just over that way," Papyrus said, pointing in the direction where he'd left Sans.

"Why isn't he with you?" the man asked, his stone face still unchanged.

"He's sick, so I'm—"

"Take me to him."

Papyrus swallowed. "I don't know if—"

"I'm a doctor," the man interrupted. "I can help him."

Papyrus' fear of the man vanished. He felt hope for a moment, and ran towards Sans, beckoning the man to follow him. After a bit of walking, they reached Sans, asleep against the same wall.

"Sans!" Papyrus called, "Sans! Wake up! I found a doctor!"

Sans slowly opened his eyes. "A doctor?" he asked. "Papyrus, we-"

"He said he'd help you! I know you're sick, so I-"

Papyrus quieted himself as the man knelt down besides Sans. He just looked Sans over briefly before standing back up. "I know what's wrong with you," he said. "You've got a defect. You're weak."

Papyrus' eyes widened. "Hey! You said—"

The man extended his arm towards Papyrus, signaling him to be quiet. "How long have you two been urchins?"

Papyrus wasn't afraid at this point. The man's apparent callousness only angered him. "What? What does that—"

"How long," the man repeated himself, "have you two been urchins?"

"As long as we can remember," Sans said after a brief silence.

"You don't have anyone else?" the man asked.

Papyrus looked at the ground. "No," he answered.

The man knelt down again. He picked up Sans into his arms and rose to his feet.

Papyrus began to protest. "Hey, what are you-"

"My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster," the man said. "I'm placing both of you in my care from now on."

"Wha-what?" Papyrus asked in disbelief. Sans stared at the man as well.

"Your brother is sick," Gaster said to Papyrus. "He won't last much longer living in these conditions."

"So you're just—"

"I'm going to do my duty," Gaster interrupted, his face still stern. "I'm taking your brother to a better place. Whether or not you come with him is your choice. Follow me if you want to."

The trio walked through Hotland, Sans still in Gaster's arms, Papyrus quick on his heels. They arrived at a tall metal building. "ROYAL SCIENCE CORPS." was written above the steel door.

"What is this place?" Papyrus asked.

"It's where I work," Gaster responded. "It's where you'll stay."

"You're… you're really gonna take us in?" Sans asked weakly.

"You'll be given food and shelter here," Gaster answered. He set Sans down on a metal table. "My assistants will help you boys clean up and provide a change of clothes for you. You'll be provided for."

The brothers were in disbelief. This man just came out of nowhere and suddenly, he's taking them in and providing for them. It seemed too good to be true. Sans began to cry. Papyrus joined in not long after.

"Thank you, Mr. Gaster!" Papyrus said, attempting to embrace the tall man.

Gaster extended his long arm and held Papyrus away. He clearly wasn't the touchy-feely type.

"Don't thank me," he said. "As I said, I'm doing my duty."

The doctor walked over to the edge of the table, and pressed a button on the intercom. The next words out of his mouth were in a strange language that the brothers didn't understand.

Upon finishing, Gaster let go of the button and turned to the brothers. "There's one thing you two need to know as you stay here."

The two brothers looked attentively at him.

"You will follow instructions, or there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," both brothers responded.

"Wonderful," Gaster said. "My assistants will be up here in a moment. You'll both stay downstairs."

Gaster turned his back towards the boys and walked over to the stairs. As he went up, two pale men emerged from a nearby elevator. They took the boys' hands and took them back into the elevator. They pressed a button and the doors closed again. The elevator began to move.

"Sans…," Papyrus said, "can you believe it?! We have a home!"

Sans only smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

 _ **WILL THE DAY EVER COME WHEN I LEARN TO JUST FINISH A STORY I ALREADY STARTED BEFORE WRITING A NEW ONE DAMMIT?!**_

 _ **Funny thing is, I've actually laid down brief plots for a lot of stories I haven't published because MY BRAIN WON'T SHUT UP.**_

 _ **This story isn't exactly high on my list of priorities to update, but I'll still try. Currently, my top three are**_ _ **Souls, Swords, and Courage**_ _ **,**_ _ **Forged**_ _ **, and**_ _ **War On All Sides**_ _ **. But I'll try and work on this one too. I may not update again for a while. It's finals week, and next is Christmas, so we'll see.**_

 _ **Honestly, I'm not too proud of this one. Seems kind of Mary Sue-ish to me. Real out-of-nowhere type event with Gaster showing up and taking them in. But I couldn't think of a way to make it any better.**_

 _ **So, what did you think? Why do you think that? Let me know in a review.**_


	2. Studies

_**I do not own the rights to Undertale.**_

 _ **Please read and review. Thank you.**_

* * *

At first, it all seemed like a dream. Sans and Papyrus were given a room to stay in, and a clean gown each. It was about there that the niceties ended. They rarely saw Gaster himself, just his "assistants," as he referred to them, never raising their voices except to occasionally speak to Gaster over the intercom in their strange tongue.

They received two small loaves of bread and two cups of water twice a day to keep them fed. Every now and then they'd receive maybe a small side of protein or greens to add some balance to their intake, but it wasn't too common of an occurrence. Their room was bland and grey, with only a wooden bunk for each of them hanging on the wall. Their door was reinforced steel, with a small, wire glass window to see the wall across the corridor. The door never opened. Their food was slid in through a small flap in the door at the bottom.

It soon became clear that they weren't in a home. They were in a prison. Despite this, they didn't think much of it. The lack of freedom was glum and disheartening, but in all honesty, it was still better than the life they had been leading on the burning streets of Hotland. Even if only slightly.

After a few days in confinement, Papyrus began to call out. He'd call for Gaster, and for the assistants. He'd call for anyone. He'd yell to be let out of their cell. Occasionally, one of Gaster's assistants would bang on the door to shut him up, but mostly, he was ignored. Every once in a while, Sans and Papyrus would think that maybe they heard someone respond from a farther room, but they couldn't quite tell. They shrugged it off as a trick of the mind, or Gaster's assistants talking with each other. With the exception of it being with each other, the brothers' confinement was rather solitary.

This routine continued for weeks. There were no clocks anywhere they could see. There was no real way to tell what time it was. At a certain time, the lights would turn off and soon afterwards, the assistants would stop passing by the cell. Hours later, the lights would turn back on and Gaster's assistants would bring the brothers their bread and water.

Then, one day, the door opened. One of Gaster's assistants entered. He was tall, though not as tall as Gaster himself. He had a blank face, with no eyes, and his thin mouth pressed into a scowl. He pointed at Papyrus. He spoke for the first time in a language they understood.

"Come with me," he said.

"…what?" Sans asked, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, let's go."

"But…," Sans pointed to his brother, "What about him?"

The man scowled and grabbed Sans by the arm.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Papyrus protested. "Sans!"

Papyrus reached out to stop the man, but was knocked back against the wall. He grunted in pain.

"Pap!" Sans called out, and tried to break free of the man's grasp, moving towards his brother.

"You will follow instructions," came Gaster's voice from over the intercom, "Or there will be consequences. Subject 4, bring me Subject 11."

Subject 4, as he was apparently called, began hauling Sans away again, and Papyrus stood up once more to defend his brother.

"No!" Papyrus shouted, "Let him go!"

"He will be returned to the cell afterwards," Gaster's voice came again. "You will follow instructions."

"But…," Papyrus began.

"It's okay, bro," Sans tried to reassure him, "I'll be back."

"Subject 4," Gaster's voice came again, "Bring me Subject 11."

Subject 4 responded in the strange language and he led Sans out the door before slamming it shut. Papyrus simply looked out the window as his brother was hauled away.

* * *

The two exited the elevator, to another part of the lab. Gaster was there with another one of his assistants, a strange, snake-like monster with a large, jagged smile and piercing eyes.

Gaster looked up from his clipboard to Sans and Subject 4. He began speaking in their strange tongue, and Subject 4 led Sans over to a reclined, metal bench. It was adorned with various leather straps, and over it hung a lamp. Beside it was a table with several different pieces of equipment: blades, hooks, mirrors, hammers, and more.

Sans swallowed nervously.

"Get on the bench, Subject 11," Gaster said.

Sans stared.

"He said, 'get on the bench,'" the snake man told Sans.

"…me?" Sans asked.

"Follow instructions," Gaster said, staring down at his clipboard again.

Sans, apparently Subject 11, climbed up onto the table.

"Subject 4. Subject 9. Restrain him."

His two assistants obliged. They fastened the leather straps onto Sans' wrists, ankles, torso, waist, neck, and around his forehead. He was completely immobilized.

Gaster went and stood behind a nearby desk with monitors and cables on it.

"Attach the sensors," he said.

Subject 4 took several plastic cups and placed them at various points on Sans' bones. Seemed kind of funny to think about, being that he was a skeleton. Sans let out a small chuckle.

The snake man, Subject 9, hovered over Sans, glaring at him. Sans quickly stifled the laugh.

Subject 9 turned to Gaster, and spoke in his language. Gaster motioned for the two to step away from Sans.

"What… what's going on here?" Sans asked nervously.

No answer came. Gaster continued speaking to his assistants.

"What are you guys doing to me?"

Again, no answer.

After a brief silence, Sans raised his voice. "HEY!"

All three men looked over at Sans, unamused expressions on their faces (except for Subject 4, given his lack of facial features that most people possess).

"Observations, Subject 11," Gaster responded, "Do not raise your voice again."

"Observing what?" Sans asked.

"Life signs. Energy levels. Aura output readings. Overall health and strength," Gaster listed, "Be quiet."

Sans frowned. He laid silently, and motionless (not that he could have moved anyway). It dragged on forever. After a few hours with only occasional chatter in the strange language from Gaster and his assistants, Gaster handed his clipboard to Subject 4. He directed his assistants, pointed at Sans and then the monitors, and began walking towards the bench. Or rather, the table next to the bench.

Sans began to get nervous. His eyes darted around.

"Uh…, Doc…?" he began, "What… what are you doing?"

Subject 9 said spoke in their language, and Gaster answered something back. All gibberish to Sans, but it made him even more apprehensive.

Gaster's hand hovered over the tool table for a moment, as though he was unsure of which instrument to use. After a brief moment, he settled on a scalpel. It shined under the light of the overhanging lamp, and made a sharp sound while it scraped against other tools as Gaster picked it up.

Sans began to sweat.

"Wha… what is this?!"

Gaster raised the scalpel into the air above Sans.

Sans began to panic. If he had a heart, it would be pounding.

"What are you doing?!" he asked frantically.

"My duty," Gaster responded, and brought the scalpel down rapidly towards Sans' eye.

The young skeleton let out a scream of terror, and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to turn his head, but the strap held him in place.

He braced himself as best he could, but the pain never came. After a moment, he opened his eyes. Gaster had already moved away from him, back towards the monitors. He was writing something down on his clipboard while conversing with Subjects 4 and 9, occasionally pointing at the monitors.

"What… what the hell!?" Sans shouted.

Gaster and his assistants ignored him. They continued making notations and conversing amongst themselves.

"HEY!" Sans yelled at the top of his voice.

"I already told you, Subject 11," Gaster said, not looking up, "be quiet."

"You almost stabbed me!"

"It was an experiment to measure your readings when under stress. Be quiet."

"You did this for an EXPERIMENT?!"

"Subject 11, be quiet."

"I'm not gonna-"

"Subject 4, silence him."

Subject 4 walked over to Sans with a long cloth rag in one hand, and a small, balled-up rag in the other.

"No! Get away from me!" Sans shouted, and began squirming in his bonds.

Subject 4 tried to force the rag into Sans' mouth, but the skeleton refused to open his mouth. Subject 4 turned towards Gaster and spoke to him in an inquisitive tone. Gaster responded to him, and Subject 4 turned to Sans.

"You will be silent," Subject 4 said, his tone menacing.

Sans glared at the eyeless man.

"You will be silent, or you will be silenced," he added.

Subject 4 walked away. As soon as he was far enough away, Sans shouted, "What gives you the right?!"

Gaster spoke their language, and Subject 4 instantly turned back around. He picked up a hammer from the table and brought it down swiftly onto Sans' knee. Sans screamed out in pain, and Subject 4 took advantage of this moment. As Sans screamed, Subject 4 stuffed the balled up rag into his mouth, then he took the other cloth and tied it around his jaw.

"You were warned, Subject 11," Gaster said, grabbing a mug off his desk. He took a sip, and went back to his notes. "You will be kept here for further observation." He turned to his assistants. "Keep watch," he told them, and he left.

Sans shouted at the men, but the gag was an effective muffler. Sans soon gave up.

After another hour or two, Gaster returned. He spoke to Subjects 4 and 9 in their tongue for a moment, while looking at the annotations and observations made. After a brief moment, he spoke again and signaled towards Sans. The two assistants came and removed the straps and gag. Sans immediately fought back, but was quickly subdued. He continued to struggle, and Subject 4 grabbed him by the head. He slammed Sans' face into the bench. Sans suddenly felt incredibly weak. His face stung intensely, and his legs gave out. He fell to the floor.

He heard footsteps grow closer. He heard Gaster's voice speak unintelligibly. Then he heard him say, "I told you before. You're weak, Subject 11. You have a defect. You do not have the strength to stand up for yourself as you are now. You will learn. Pick him up."

Sans felt himself lifted onto his feet. Subject 4 was holding him up, albeit barely. He lifted his head to look at Gaster.

"You will not fight us again, Subject 11," Gaster said, his face unexpressive and his tone deadpan as always. "You will follow instructions. Am I understood?"

Sans wanted to fight back. He wanted to tell Gaster to go to hell. But the man was right. He could barely stand at the moment. Sans sighed. "Yes…," he replied, weakly.

"Wonderful," Gaster said. He looked to his assistants, and spoke in their tongue. The two lifted Sans to his feet and practically dragged the weakened skeleton back to the elevator. Debilitated and disheartened, Sans looked up as he saw Gaster disappear behind the closing doors.

* * *

Sans was pushed into his cell, and the steel door slammed shut behind him.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted, and ran toward his brother. He hugged him crying. "Sans! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, bro…," Sans said, unsure if he was telling the truth. "Just... scared…"

"What did they do, Sans?"

"Just…," Sans paused for a minute. He didn't want to worry Papyrus. "…just observations, bro."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "Sans…"

The younger skeleton knew it was a lie. But Sans felt that there was no reason to have Papyrus worry about him. Not yet, anyway.

A tray of rations was slid through the opening in the door. The lights shut off.

It was stressful, frightening, and painful. But it was over. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 _ **I changed the title, you may have noticed. I only put "The Man Who Speaks In Hands" because I coudn't think of a better one. I decided just "Hands" was a bit more fitting with what I was trying to do, and still included Gaster while also at least mentioning the bond of the two brothers.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. Leave me a review.**_


	3. Little Brother's Turn

_**I do not own the rights to Undertale.**_

 _ **Please review. Thank you.**_

* * *

A while had passed. It was hard to keep track of the days, but the brothers assumed it had been about a week since Subject 4 took Sans to be "observed," as Gaster had put it.

Papyrus had since pressed Sans for more details regarding the incident. All he had managed to get out of him was that Sans had been hooked up to some monitors, and that Gaster called him Subject 11. Sans made no mention of the "eye stabbing" incident, so as to not scare Papyrus.

Sans didn't like lying to his little brother, but he wanted to spare Papyrus any worry.

The two laid around in their cells, passing the time with random conversation. Suppertime rolled around after a while.

One of Gaster's assistants came to the door. He had a short, humanoid body with a large, round head and wide eyes. On his face was a look of perpetual worry, though nothing in what little of his behavior they'd seen seemed to indicate any apprehension. He was a strange one, but given Gaster's other assistants, he seemed par for the course.

The brothers expected the tray to be slid in through the opening in the lower door, and they approached to receive.

"Step away from the door," the assistant said.

"Huh?" Papyrus asked, "Why?"

"Step away from the door," the assistant repeated.

"Pap," Sans grabbed his brother's shoulder, "do what he says."

The two brothers complied, and backed away from the door. The assistant opened it, and stepped into the cell. He set the tray on the floor, and pointed at Papyrus.

"Subject 12," he said, "come with me."

"What?" Papyrus asked nervously, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you," the assistant responded, "Come with me now."

"No!" Sans stepped in between Papyrus and the man. "No, you're not gonna take him!"

Papyrus began to look around nervously as the contention rose.

"Stand aside, Subject 11," the assistant said.

"No! Leave Papyrus alone!"

"Subject 11," Gaster's voice called from the intercom, "you will step aside. Subject 12, you will accompany Subject 7 to one of the upper laboratories."

"No!" Sans shot back, "You're not taking Papyrus!"

"You will follow instructions," Gaster's voice came through. "Now step aside."

"NO!"

"You will follow instructions, Subject 11," Gaster's voice repeated.

"I SAID NO!"

"You will follow instructions," Gaster replied coolly, "or there will be consequences."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sans yelled, "I don't care what you do, you're not taking Papyrus like you took me!"

"Sans…" Papyrus said quietly, "what did they do when they took you?"

"Don't worry, Papyrus," Sans dodged the question, "They won't take you, nothing will happen."

Gaster's voice came through the intercom again, speaking in the strange language the brothers had heard the staff use before. The assistant, Subject 7, responded in the tongue as well. He picked the tray of food up the floor and exited the cell, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, wait!" Papyrus called out.

"Consequences," Gaster's garbled voice came over the speaker. He then said something unintelligible to Subject 7, who responded in a like manner.

Subject 7 stood there silently, staring in through the small window. Within a few minutes, Subject 4 appeared alongside him. The two spoke to each other in their tongue, and Subject 7 turned to the brothers.

"Are you prepared to cooperate?" he asked.

Papyrus made no response. Sans glared up at them from a bowed head, and said, "You're not taking Papyrus."

"Very well," Subject 4 answered. He opened the door and charged in, pinning Sans to the wall.

"SANS!" Papyrus called out, trying to reach his brother as Subject 7 seized him by the shoulders. "SANS, NO!"

Subject 4 growled something at Subject 7, and Papyrus was hauled away.

"No!" Sans coughed out weakly, "Papyrus… no…"

Papyrus' shouts faded away. A few seconds after they could no longer be heard, Subject 4 released Sans, dropping him to the floor.

Sans struggled to his hands and knees. He tried to stand, but fell onto his backside.

"Bring… him… back…," he managed to say.

"Subject 12 will be returned shortly," Subject 4 said, before turning away and exiting the cell. The steel door clanked shut behind him.

Sans regretted not telling his brother what had happened. At least then he'd have been prepared.

* * *

The elevator doors opened. Papyrus looked around. Gaster stood behind his desk studying annotations on his clipboard. Subject 9 was standing near the operating bench.

Gaster looked up at Papyrus and Subject 7. He spoke in his seemingly gibberish tongue, and pointed to the bench. Subject 7 led Papyrus to it and told him to climb on.

"…Wha …what are you going to do?" Papyrus asked apprehensively.

"Observations, Subject 12," Gaster responded. "Be quiet."

Papyrus obeyed, and climbed onto the bench. Subjects 7 and 9 fastened him to it with the attached leather straps.

"Hey!" Papyrus objected, "What? Why are you-?"

"Be quiet, Subject 12," Gaster interrupted. "Do not speak. Follow instructions."

The elevator dinged as Subject 4 arrived. He stepped out the doors and walked over towards Gaster.

Meanwhile, Subjects 7 and 9 continued preparing Papyrus for whatever it was that was going to happen. They stuck sensors to different parts of his body. They were to monitor his vitals and such, but he had no idea what they were for. They served only to make him more nervous.

Papyrus began to shake, his bones rattling as he grew more and more nervous regarding his situation.

The monitors began to beep faster and higher. Gaster spoke to his assistants, motioning them to come to him and leave Papyrus be for the moment.

As the two men left, Papyrus relaxed a little. He was still very worried about the entire ordeal and what it entailed, but at least those two weren't hovering over him any longer. It was a small comfort, but it was there.

Like his brother before him, he lay there for a long time, unsure of what was going on.

He wanted to speak up and ask what was happening. He made several false starts, but stopped himself when he thought of Gaster's orders to be quiet.

Finally, his thoughts drifted towards Sans, and what he had been through. Papyrus opened his mouth.

"What… what did you do to my brother?"

No response came.

"What did you do to Sans?" Papyrus asked again.

Gaster looked over to Papyrus and responded, "Be quiet, Subject 12."

Papyrus whined, but complied. Slowly, his nervousness was subsiding. So far, all they'd done was tie him up and talk about whatever it was they were talking about. That language of theirs was so alien and strange. It placed him even more on edge.

Hours passed by. Papyrus would work up the nerve to ask again, only to either be ignored, or be told to be quiet.

He spoke up one more time. "Doctor, please," he said, "tell me what you did to Sans."

Gaster laid down his clipboard on his desk and sighed. He walked over to the bench where Papyrus lie and spoke. "We observed him, just as we are doing with you. Now be quiet, Subject 12."

Papyrus didn't buy it, but it seemed he wasn't going to get a good answer out of Gaster. He frowned and looked away from the doctor.

"Subject 12," Gaster called, "look at me."

Papyrus swallowed nervously. He turned his head slowly towards Gaster. His eyes went wide with fear. Gaster held a scalpel in his hand, lifted over Papyrus' head.

Papyrus began to stammer unintelligibly in fear. His eyes darted left and right as he looked around for help, whimpering and trying to protest. The monitors began to beep rapidly. Gaster brought the scalpel down towards Papyrus' eye, just as he had done with Sans.

Papyrus let out a cry of terror as the scalpel rushed towards his face. It stopped short, however, and Gaster withdrew his hand as Papyrus' scream died down.

Papyrus began to pant heavily, tears welling up in his eyes. Gaster, meanwhile, turned to his assistants and spoke to them in their usual vocal cipher. They began making annotations on their own packets and clipboards. Gaster soon walked away.

Papyrus' panting and cries soon died down, though the monitors hooked up to the sensors on him still beeped rather quickly. He was still quite afraid of the entire situation.

"Wha… why?" he managed to say, "Why did you…"

"Be quiet, Subject 12," Gaster cut him off, not looking away from the compilation of notes the four men had taken.

"Why?" Papyrus repeated, "Why are you doing this?"

Gaster put on some gloves as he spoke to his assistants, and returned to the bench, picking up the scalpel from the tool table. Subjects 4 and 7 followed him.

"Because it's my duty," he said, and took the scalpel to Papyrus' skull. Subjects 4 and 7 held Papyrus down as the scalpel cut into his skull, above the brow bone.

"No! NO!" Papyrus screamed in protest. His cries of fear devolved into ones of pain as Gaster cut into the bone.

After nearly an hour of picking at various pieces of bone, Gaster set the scalpel down.

Papyrus had passed out from the pain only moments before the "procedure" ended. His breathing was shallow as he lay unconscious. Occasionally, his hands would twitch.

Gaster wiped the sweat from his brow. He removed the gloves, and spoke to his assistants in their tongue.

" _ **Subject 7, bandage him up. Make sure he has all his pieces and take him back to the sub-lab. Keep him separate from Subject 11 while he recovers. Subject 4, bring the annotations and recorded observations to my office. Subject 9, clean this up.**_ "

" _ **Yes, Doctor,**_ " they all replied, and set off about their assignments.

As they did so, Gaster set off towards the washroom. He turned on the sink, and splashed some water on his face. He dried off and headed to his office.

He sat down, and grabbed a nearby mug. As Subject 4 entered and set down the notes, Gaster handed him the mug. " _ **Coffee. Black.**_ "

" _ **Yes, Doctor,**_ " Subject 4 said, and took the mug from the doctor's hand. He left, and Gaster began flipping through his assistant's observation notes.

" _ **Subject 12. Struggled more than Subject 11, but objected less,**_ " he read aloud. " _ **Vitals rose faster. More excitable. Aura and energy levels higher than Subject 11, somewhat more potent. Hmmm. Interesting.**_ "

After a few more minutes of reading, Subject 4 returned with the coffee. Subject 7 followed him.

" _ **Doctor Gaster, sir,**_ " Subject 7 said as Subject 4 set the mug down in front of Gaster, " _ **Subject 12 is stable, but still unconscious. Worsening of condition is possible.**_ "

" _ **Monitor him**_ ," Gaster responded, and took a sip of coffee. " _ **Hook him up to a monitor, and keep an eye on him. Any signs of worsening, try to stabilize him. Notify me of any changes.**_ "

" _ **Yes, sir. Should Subject 12's condition worsen beyond chance of recovery?**_ "

" _ **It shouldn't. We weren't careless in the procedure. But if it does, we still have Subject 11. All the same, keep him stable as best you can. He's shown more or less impressive endurance. He may prove to be a valuable test subject.**_ "

" _ **As you say, Doctor,**_ " Subject 7 said, and exited the office. Subject 4 cleared his throat.

" _ **What is it, Subject 4?**_ "

" _ **Captain Flamesman stopped by, sir,**_ " Subject 4 answered. " _ **He wishes to speak with you.**_ "

" _ **Is he here now?**_ " Gaster asked, looking up from the notes.

" _ **No, sir. He said he'd return tomorrow morning.**_ "

" _ **Very well,**_ " Gaster said, returning to the papers. " _ **Keep him on the entry floor when he arrives. When I call you, you will escort him to my office.**_ "

" _ **Yes, Doctor**_ ," Subject 4 nodded and turned to leave. Gaster continued flipping through the notes.

" _ **One more thing, Subject 4.**_ " Subject 4 stopped in his tracks. " _ **Tell Subject 9 to analyze our findings. See if he can find out what exactly separates Subject 11 and 12 in terms of strength and health.**_ "

Subject 4 nodded in compliance. " _ **Yes, sir,**_ " he said, and left the office.

Gaster took another sip of coffee as he read through the observations. " _ **Interesting. Very interesting. Perhaps a prime candidate for the DT Project.**_ "

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO TRÊS, MUITO BOM.**_

 _ **So, I'm going to use Bold+Italics to capture Wingdings speak. Unfortunately, my commentary is also in Bold+Italics, so yeah. Chapter's over in case you weren't sure.**_

 _ **I HAVE YET TO FIND A BETTER SYSTEM, LEAVE ME ALONE.**_

 _ **So, yeah, this chapter was pretty similar to the last one. I wish I could've thought of a way to differentiate the two more, but I couldn't. Sorry.**_

 _ **So tell me, what did you think? Good? Bad? Why? Leave a review.**_


	4. Oh Captain, Why Captain?

_**I do not own the rights to Undertale.**_

 _ **Please review. Thank you.**_

* * *

Doctor Gaster sat at his desk, sipping coffee from his mug as he looked through his notes.

" _ **Interesting**_ ," he said to himself." _ **Very, very interesting.**_ "

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened.

" _ **Captain Flamesman is here, Doctor**_ ," Subject 4 informed him.

" _ **Show him in**_ ," Gaster responded before taking another sip.

Subject 4 nodded and left. Gaster tidied up his desk somewhat, and straightened out his papers. Before too long, Captain Flamesman had appeared at his door.

"Captain Flamesman, sir," Subject 4 announced

"Yes, hello, Captain," Gaster addressed the guardsman. "Please, come in. Have a seat."

"Thank you," Flamesman said, and walked over to the chair in front of Gaster's desk.

"Coffee, Captain?" Gaster asked.

"Hmmm?" Flamesman looked up from the papers scattered on the desk. "Oh, no thank you."

Gaster nodded to Subject 4, who left and closed the door.

"I don't mean to come off as rude," Flamesman spoke, "but that assistant of yours… He's kind of strange."

"Yes, he's always been that way," Gaster said, shrugging as he took another swig. "You are well, I presume?"

"Yes, things are all right," Flamesman nodded, "Grillby's been talking about opening a restaurant. Heats is… well, he's Heats. Children, eh?"

"Wonderful," Gaster said, his face expressionless while doing so. "And how goes the hunt for this new human?"

"Ugh," Flamesman sighed, pinching the bridge of where his nose would be, were he not made of fire. "They're giving us trouble. They're still hiding out somewhere in the Snowdin Forest, at least at last report."

"Well, they started in the ruins. They haven't gotten very far."

"No," Flamesman shook his head, "we think they're trying to wait us out. But we can't tell. Fortunately, we haven't lost any Guardsmen."

"Wonderful," Gaster said again, bringing the coffee mug to his mouth.

"Speaking of humans," Flamesman said as he raised a finger, "You were charged with the other two, Doctor. You've not sent word to anyone with regards to them or your experiments. Not to me. Not to the King. Nobody. What's going on?"

Gaster swallowed the coffee he had in his mouth, and set the mug down. He cleared his throat and removed his glasses. "Captain Flamesman," he said, "Firstly, I would appreciate it if you took into consideration just how busy of a man I am. You know just what Asgore has me working on. The Souls Project. The CORE Project. The DT Project. And in addition to all of that, Asgore also seems to expect me to crank out various different inventions and other results to better people's lives down here. I am a smart man. I am a capable man. But I am not a god."

Flamesman frowned at Gaster's seemingly disrespectful view of their King. He scowled, and narrowed his eyes before he spoke. "Doctor Gaster, I understand you're a busy man. But the first human we delivered to you has been in your custody for nearly three years now. That's three years with no results. That's unacceptable."

"Do you honestly think I haven't been trying, Captain?" Gaster asked, tilting his head to the side. "Do you think I've been sitting on my hand in here? I assure, I have been trying. But between the humans, and the CORE, and everything else, everything makes some progress. But nothing is completed. I need to prioritize my experiments, but Asgore has me doing a little bit of everything. It's a counterproductive methodology. And he doesn't seem to realize that."

Flamesman rose angrily from his seat. "King Asgore saved us all! And he's going to free us! You are going to sit there, and insult him? Saying he doesn't know what is best?"

"Asgore is a mighty warrior," Gaster said calmly, finishing off his coffee. "And he cares deeply for us here in the Underground. It's commendable. But do you remember who it was who planned all our strategies in the war? Who it was who planned to save as many of us as we could as we fled that last battle with the Humans?"

Flamesman narrowed his eyes, and sat back down silently.

"I thought so," Gaster said, gathering up some of the papers on his desk. "That's right, it was me. And other men like myself. We have been the brains that keep our systems moving. Now, was there anything else, Captain?"

Flamesman exhaled sharply. "The Humans," he said, "I need to see them."

"Of course," Gaster said, rising from his chair. "Please, follow me."

Flamesman stood up and walked behind Gaster as he exited the office. They continued out into the hallway, where Subject 4 was writing something on his clipboard.

"Ah, yes," Gaster stopped and addressed them. "Please inform whichever of the others is downstairs that I will be bringing Captain Flamesman down to see the humans."

"Yes, Doctor," Subject 4 answered, and tucked the clipboard under his arm. He turned away and headed began walking.

"You seem to run your own system here, Doctor," Flamesman mused as the two continued walking.

"As best I can, yes."

The two men walked to the elevator. The doors opened, and Gaster entered. Flamesman followed suit, and they spent the rest of their small trip in silence.

The elevator pinged as it came to a halt. The doors opened up. Flamesman looked around, examining the corridor. It was bleak. Grey stone walls, and white tile floors. The whole place seemed rather dingy. On their left stood Subject 7, mopping the floor. Gaster turned right.

"This way, Captain," Gaster said, beckoning Flamesman to follow him.

The two men continued down the gloomy hallway, their footsteps echoing as they walked. They continued down to the end. Gaster stopped and turned to a door on their right.

"Here they are, Captain," he said, pointing at the door. "The two humans. Still alive."

Flamesman peered into the cell through the window. He only saw a young girl in a green sweater. She was curled up into a corner, looking at the floor. She lifted her eyes up to the door, and looked Flamesman in the eyes for a minute. She sighed and looked back at the floor.

"There's only one," Flamesman said, confused, "Where's the other?"

"He's in there," Gaster affirmed. "Look again."

Flamesman got closer to the glass this time. Again, he saw only the girl in the corner. Suddenly, an older boy in an orange shirt jumped into view, and slammed his fists into the window shouting. Flamesman stepped back, startled.

"Oh yes," Flamesman said annoyedly, eyeing the boy through the glass. "I remember him."

"Yes," Gaster said, stepping toward the door, "Specimen H-1. The first human you brought me. He's always been rather violent. Are you satisfied, Captain?"

"Well, this proves their souls are still whole," Flamesman answered, "I'll relay your concerns to King Asgore."

"Thank you," Gaster answered. "Shall we go?"

"Right," Flamesman nodded, and stepped aside, extending his arm outwards. "After you, Doctor."

The two men walked to the elevator. They took it back up to the main level. As they exited, Gaster spoke

"Is that all, Captain? Or is there something else you wish to discuss?"

"There is, Doctor Gaster," Flamesman answered. "Orders from King Asgore. You're to be assigned an assistant."

"I'm sorry?" Gaster asked, perplexed. "What?"

"You're to be assigned an assistant, Doctor."

"I have assistants, Captain. Assistants whom I work well with. I do not need any outside appointees."

"King's orders, Doctor. There's nothing to be done about it. The man's name is Alphard. He's based out of Synchronicity, but he'll be relocating within the week."

"This is absurd," Gaster objected calmly. "Why would Asgore think I need another assistant?"

"Because he doesn't think you're making adequate progress with any of the assigned projects, Doctor. He's decided that Doctor Alphard will be a suitable aid in the Royal Science Corps.' pursuits."

"I don't believe this."

"I will relay your comments to the King, Doctor. But until he officially reverses his decision, Doctor Alphard WILL be your assistant. Is this clear?"

Gaster frowned. "Yes, Captain."

"All right then." Flamesman extended his hand. "Until next time, Doctor."

Gaster shook his hand, and the men parted. Flamesman turned to leave. Gaster returned to his office. He looked around, and walked over to the intercom. He pressed it, and spoke. " _ **Subjects 4, 7, and 9. Report to my office immediately.**_ "

In a matter of minutes, all three men were present. Gaster began pacing back and forth as he spoke to them.

" _ **Asgore is not pleased with the progress of our experiments,**_ " he said, " _ **And so he has assigned an outsider to work in the lab with us.**_ " He stopped pacing and turned to face his assistants. " _ **While he is present, you are not to refer to each other by your numbers. I do not care which names you use, but they must be consistent. Am I understood?**_ "

" _ **Yes, Doctor**_ ," they said in unison.

" _ **Subjects 11 and 12 will need to be kept under close watch, so as to not attract any undue attention. Whatever methods you used to subdue them today, continue to use them when the newcomer arrives. The newcomer is also to be restricted to the upper laboratories. If he wishes to venture lower, he must have my approval, and be accompanied by one of you. Am I understood?**_ "

" _ **Yes, Doctor**_ _,"_ they all said in unison again.

" _ **Wonderful**_ ," Gaster said, heading back to his chair. " _ **He cannot be allowed to find Subjects 11 and 12. They must be kept secret. In addition, we must begin furthering work on the Soul and CORE Projects. Subject 9, you will go to laboratory level 3 and take an inventory of the materials for the Soul Project. Subject 7, you will go to laboratory level 4 and make preparations to advance the CORE Project. Subject 4,**_ " Gaster grabbed his mug, and held it out. " _ **Coffee. Black.**_ _**You're all dismissed.**_ "

Each of the assistants acknowledged their orders and set off to complete their assignments. Gaster sat down to look at his notes. He'd need to plan accordingly to fit in his own experiments. But he'd adapt. He always had.

* * *

 _ **I AM DONE.**_

 _ **Holy crap, I may have only spent a few hours writing this one, but it feels like I took a damned week.**_

 _ **I need a vacation.**_

 _ **Anyways, what did you think? Why do you think that?**_

 _ **Leave me a review.**_


	5. That's a Lot of Doctors

**_I do not own the rights to Undertale._**

 ** _Please review. Thank you._**

* * *

It had been a few days since Captain Flamesman gave Gaster the unwelcome bit of news regarding a new assistant in the lab.

Subjects 4 and 9 had made preparations to advance the Soul and the CORE Projects. Materials were catalogued and requisitioned. Procedural measures had been set up for the process.

And the urchin brothers' cell had been soundproofed.

Not perfectly, but hopefully enough to where it shouldn't be a problem.

" _The center of science and technology in the Underground,_ " Gaster thought to himself, " _and we can't insulate sound efficiently._ "

The doctor sat at his desk, looking over the plans to advance his projects and experiments, running numbers through his head.

" ** _Doctor Gaster_** _,_ " Subject 4's voice came from the door. " ** _Doctor Alphard has arrived._** "

" ** _Send him in_** _,"_ he said, reaching for his mug.

 _" **Yes, sir** ," _Subject 4 said, as he went to fetch Alphard.

A short while later, he returned, another with him.

The newcomer was a short, bespectacled monster – reptilian in nature. His scaly skin was a reddish-yellow color, and he wore a brown suit and carried a briefcase. He nervously adjusted his tie with a three-fingered claw, and looked up at Gaster.

"Um, yes," he said, "I am Doctor Alphard. A-are you Doctor Gaster…?"

"I am," he said, putting down his mug. "Leave us," he said, addressing Subject 4. He turned back towards Alphard and extended his hand towards the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Doctor."

Alphard complied, and sat down.

"Doctor Gaster," he said, "Let me tell you, it is an honor to be working with you. I've read of your research, and of your tactics during the war. I-"

"You were not appointed my assistant to grovel," Gaster said, holding his hand out to stop Alphard from talking. "Make no mistake, Doctor Alphard, I do not want you here."

Alphard frowned. "Oh," he said, sheepishly. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Doctor Gaster."

"Neither of us has a say in this matter," Gaster replied. "These are the King's orders. But do not worry. My personal feelings aside, your experience will surely be helpful."

"I will try my best, Doctor Gaster."

"Wonderful," Gaster said, taking another sip of coffee. He continued, "While you are working here, there are rules that you will follow."

"O-of course, Doctor Gaster."

"You will be provided with your own office in the laboratory," Gaster said. "You are restricted to the office, and laboratory levels 1 and 2."

"R-right," Alphard said. "1 and 2. H-how many levels are there?"

Gaster ignored his question and continued. "You are only to go to any of the other levels when authorized. You will be accompanied by one of my other assistants."

"M-might I ask why?" Alphard asked, raising a finger.

"Asgore has me working on various projects to aid the monsters' escape from the Underground," Gaster said. "Some of it is dangerous. All of it is secret. If you need to know, you will be told. If you are not told, you will not pry."

Alphard nodded.

"Your priority will be aiding in the CORE Project," Gaster said. "If you are needed elsewhere, you will be notified." He took another sip of coffee, and said, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Doctor Gaster," Alphard answered.

"Wonderful," Gaster replied. "You will follow instructions, or there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, Doctor Gaster," Alphard said, quietly.

"Wonderful," Gaster said, rising to his feet. "Did my assistant introduce himself?"

"The one with no eyes?" Alphard asked. "No, he just brought me to you."

"I think it's time you met them," Gaster responded, moving to the door. "Follow me, Doctor."

The short lizard followed Gaster to the main lab floor, where Subjects 4, 7, and 9 were all gathered.

"Gentlemen," Gaster said, walking down the stairs. "Please introduce yourselves to Doctor Alphard."

"Doctor Augen," Subject 4 said, nodding at Alphard.

"Doctor Sheh," hissed Subject 9.

"Doctor Grayse," Subject 7 said, bowing slightly.

Gaster raised a brow ridge at the name "Grayse."

"Nice to meet you all," Alphard said, bowing his head towards them. "I'm Doctor Alphard."

"Doctor Sheh," Gaster said, pointing at Subject 9. "Show Doctor Alphard to his office."

"Yes, sir," Subject 9 nodded, and slithered over to Alphard. "Follow me, Doctor."

The two walked back up to the office floor, and Gaster walked over to Subject 7.

As soon as 9 and Alphard were out of earshot, Gaster spoke in a hushed tone. " ** _Doctor 'Grayse'? A curious choice, Subject 7._** _"_

Gaster looked Subject 7 in the eyes, the man obviously a little nervous. _" **Doctor Gaster,** " _Subject 7 began _. " **I can explain.** "_

 _" **No need, Subject 7,** " _Gaster said _. " **You're relapsing. Becoming that vagrant I found before you joined us.** " _

_" **Doctor Gaster,** " _Subject 7 pleaded _, " **Please, it's harmless. I will not jeopardize ongoing projects in any way, I assure you.** "_

 _" **I'm well aware of that, Subject 7,** " _Gaster answered. He turned to Subject 4. " ** _Subject 4, please take Subject 7 to level 6 and prepare him for reconditioning._** _"_

 _" **Yes, sir** ," _Subject 4 answered, and grabbed Subject 7 by the arm.

" ** _Doctor Gaster, please!_** _"_

 _" **Be proud, Subject 7** ," _Gaster said, turning back to the stairs to return to his office. " ** _You're aiding our pursuit. Now I know the conditioning has a limit, and I can improve the procedure. I will be with you soon._** _"_

 _" **Doctor, please!** " _Subject 7 called out.

" ** _Silence him_** ," Gaster said as he walked away.

Subject 4 covered the struggling Subject 7's mouth with his hand and moved him into the elevator.

Gaster returned to his office. He closed the door and grabbed his mug. He took a sip of coffee, and sat in his chair.

" ** _You're having a rough day, Gaster_** _,"_ came a deep voice from behind him.

" ** _Oh, wonderful_** _,"_ Gaster said, rolling his eyes. " ** _Just what I needed._** _"_

 _" **So cold!** " _the voice came again. " ** _After all this time apart, too!_** _"_

 _" **Indeed, I was just beginning to enjoy the silence.** "_

 _" **Come now, Gaster. Is that any way to greet an old friend?** "_

 _" **What do you want?** " _Gaster asked, his eyes focused on the papers in front of him _. " **Months without a word from you, and NOW you speak? What is it?** "_

 _" **Mostly a chance to rub it in your face,** " _the voice replied.

" ** _Rub what in my face?_** _"_

 _" **Your new pet skink** ," _the voice said. " ** _Doctor Alphard._** _"_

 _" **Not my choice."**_

 ** _"I'm aware, Gaster. You forget that, while I can't be active for very long, I see and hear everything that goes on in here_** _."_

 _" **I did,** " _Gaster grumbled. " ** _It was pleasant until you reminded me_** _."_

 _" **You've put such restrictions on the man,** " _the voice continued. " ** _You couldn't even have given him some authority over the others?_** _"_

 _" **There's only room for one authority in this lab,** " _Gaster answered. " ** _Multiple masters-_** _"_

 _" **'Multiple masters confuse a dog.' Yes, yes. I know your creed.** "_

 _" **I would certainly hope so, given all the time we've spent together,** " _Gaster said, standing up. He turned towards the shelf on the wall behind him.

On the shelf were books, boxes, and a fractured skull. Gaster picked up the skull and held it up.

" ** _So NOW you face me,_** _"_ the skull spoke, chuckling – its eyes glowing red.

" ** _I have no desire to continue this conversation. Say what you have to say, then be silent._** _"_ Gaster answered, his eyes glowing white.

" ** _Oh, you're glowing,_** _"_ the skull smiled. " ** _This must be quite unpleasant for you._** _"_

" ** _Losing my patience, Subject 1_** _,"_ Gaster scowled.

" ** _You can't even use my real name?_** _"_ Subject 1 asked, in a mock sad tone. " ** _I'm hurt W.D._** _"_

Gaster narrowed his eyes.

" ** _Fine_** ," Subject 1 said, rolling his eyes. " ** _Straight to the point, then._** _"_ The bodiless skull took a more serious tone and said, " ** _I overheard some of your discussion with Grayse._** _"_

" ** _Subject 7,_** _" Gaster corrected._

 _" **Yes, whatever,** " _Subject 1 responded. He continued. " ** _How many times has your conditioning failed now?_** _"_

" ** _Eight times now_** _,"_ Gaster answered, frowning.

" ** _Eight times,_** _"_ Subject 1 repeated, somewhat mockingly. " ** _If it didn't work on me, and it didn't stick with 7 – not to mention the other six failures – why do you keep at it?_** "

" ** _That's why_ _you're no longer part of the Royal Science Corps._** " Gaster said, smirking somewhat. " ** _You never quite grasped 'perseverance.'"_**

 _" **Oh my** ," _Subject 1 said, smiling. " ** _Are you acknowledging me as the person I was, and not just an experiment number? That's a big step for you!_** _"_

Gaster scowled. He put the skull back on the shelf and turned away. " ** _This conversation is over._** _"_

 _" **Maybe for now, W.D.,** " _Subject 1 shot back. " ** _But you'll be hearing from me soon. Face it, you still need old Dr. T.N. Roman's scientific expertise! Why else would you keep his head around?_** _"_

Gaster grabbed his mug and exited his office, and the shelved skull laughed.

The laughter slowly got quieter, and the glowing red eyes dimmed and dimmed until the room was silent, and no light shone from the skull.

* * *

 ** _I think this is the first time I've had Gaster show emotion._**

 ** _Anyhoo, here it is!_**

 ** _Sorry for the wait, all. I've got a lot going on – including two other stories that I've got a lot more invested in. Sorry, but Hands isn't too big a priority at the moment._**

 ** _Anyways, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? How so? What can be improved?_**

 ** _Let me know. Leave a review._**


End file.
